


Forgotten Shore

by Androids_in_Metropolis



Category: True Blood
Genre: Amnesia, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memories, Memory Loss, Multi, amnesia!eric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:31:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Androids_in_Metropolis/pseuds/Androids_in_Metropolis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Eric is wandering Bon Temps, mysteriously without his clothing and having forgot every horrible thing he'd ever done Sookie is at a lost with what to do. </p><p>Calling in Godric and Pam for help Sookie finds herself forming a bond with the formally stoic and often cruel vampire while also forming strong bonds with his maker. </p><p>Sookie Stackhouse might have to rethink her choices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Running Wild

**Author's Note:**

> My first True Blood fiction. I hope y'all like it. It's been a while since I've lived in America, and even then I'm from out west but this is my best attempt. I hope you like it. 
> 
> Just another little Amnesia fic :) Please enjoy!

Eric shivered...he couldn’t figure out what he was doing in the river, only in a pair of black boxer briefs. It was freezing against his own cold skin. The sky was dark...such a rich dark but not the same dark he remembered it. The last dark he remembered had been lit by fire-The stars burning bright behind the red glow of the fire. The last sky he remembered had been a sky covering the screams of men at war. 

Of course, he knew it had been a long time since that sky had existed-That sky...well, it must be over a thousand years gone by now, and yet, it was still the last thing he could remember. He felt like he was young again, just a boy who was scared to die but not scared of death-No, the death didn’t scare him. He wanted to see his family again, to hold his little sister and weep in the arms of his mother. For his father to brush the hair from his eyes and tell him he would be a great warrior and king one day. 

It was the dying that had scared him. The thought of taking a final shuddering breath as he tried to push the life out of himself, releasing his soul to join whichever God’s he was sure had taken his family in. They were good people. His parents had been good-Soft on him, perhaps. They hadn’t taught him not to cry, nor had they taught him to be ashamed of weakness. He recognised this was not the usual way to treat a warrior. He had already been rough at the edges and burly by the time he was 19 years old…

19 years old; He had met death when he was 19 years old, turned by an 18 year old boy who had been at least a couple hundred years older than himself. 

Memories of his childhood were pouring into his head, causing him to whimper in what could only be described as pain. It was hurting him to remember, to think about so much time lost. He was still standing waist deep in the rushing river and he quickly began to walk towards shore, pulling awkwardly at his boxers to keep the drag of the water from stripping him of what little clothes he appeared to have left. 

As he reached shore he allowed himself to fall back into deep thought, trying desperately to remember, sitting down on the muddy bank of the river, pulling his dirty blond waves into a knot at the back of his head though it quickly fell undone around his shoulders again. 

He couldn’t remember who he was...I knew who he had been, but who was he now? Surely he was not still the same boy who had been bitten all those years ago, but not for the light in him could he remember the thousand years that had past. Only the very beginning of his past, now present. 

Suddenly he heard what sounded like a huge animal growling behind him, and on instinct he jumped to his feet, beginning to run alongside the road. He ran quickly, but not at his vampire’s pace. He couldn’t think clearly enough to figure out running like a vampire-He had to think hard to make himself run like that. Had to concentrate on where he was going, and right now, he couldn’t do that. 

Headlights flared up behind him, the noise growing closer and he chastised himself...of course that had been the sound of a car, not an animal trying to kill him. He was a thousand year old vampire...or he thought he was, anyway. He slowed his pace looking pointedly away from the car as it pulled up beside him. It was ‘if I don’t look, it can’t see me’ logic, but honestly, Eric didn’t feel much better than a four year old and that moment. 

“Eric Northman! What in the name of Jesus Mary and Joseph are you doing out here in the dark without your clothes on?” said a blond woman from behind the wheel of the car. She looked at him suspiciously, like she thought he might eat her...well he might, he reminded himself. 

“Eric Northman?” Eric repeated, surprised that this woman knew his name. She looked at him with familiarity, like he was someone she was friends with and they had just had a fight-Like she was looking after him but a little scared of him, also. 

“Eric, stop it. I am so not in the mood for this tonight,” The blonde said, looking at him with annoyance in her eyes, her lips puckered in a sneer. He sensed disdain and annoyance radiating off her. “Just...why the hell haven’t you got your clothes on?” 

Eric shook his head in confusion looking at her with huge blue eyes, bloody tears obviously eminent. 

“I don’t know who you are,” Eric said, a quiver in the back of his voice. He sounded delicate, and possibly cracked already. His shoulders began to shake as he sat down on the side of the road, his head falling into his hands. “I don’t know who I am, I don’t know where I am…” 

****

Sookie looked in utter confusion at the viking sitting on the side of the road. He looked fucked up, that was for sure. He was nearly naked and looked confused and sad and more than a little scared-A plethora of expressions that Sookie was certainly not used to seeing on Eric Northman’s face. 

Eric Northman who was so cruel, even manipulative, but no doubt cared deeply for certain vampires and people and places and things. Eric Northman who had been so rude and cruel to her. 

Sookie pushed the thoughts away, grabbing a blanket from the back of her car and climbing out next to the sitting man. His shoulders were taught...he was crying. She gently wrapped the blanket around his shoulders, putting her arm around him protectively. 

Sookie Stackhouse may have no idea what is going on, but she certainly wasn’t one to let her sometimes friend suffer alone. He did seem to be suffering, somehow. He seemed to have finally been broken, and Sookie didn’t know how. 

“Eric, I’m taking you home,” Sookie mumbled, trying to heave the massive man to his feet, sighing as she realised how futile the gesture was. “Common, whatever’s happened you’re a grown-ass man, deal with it like one,” she said in exasperation, hitting his shoulder with a flat hand. 

Eric looked up at her, his blood stained cheeks off putting to say the least. 

“Who are you?” he asked, his breaths shaky as he took her in. “You smell...beautiful,” he told her, his breathing still shaky though it seemed that concentrating on her was calming him down. 

“I’m...I’m Sookie, I’m your friend,” Sookie whispered, taking in Eric’s full form, taking the blanket closer around him, pulling him carefully towards her body, careful to keep his mouth away from her neck his previous comment about her scent (as well as their history) making her rightfully wary of his teeth. 

“Sookie...friend, Kamrat,” Eric mumbled, reverting back to a language which felt more comfortable in his mouth. It rolled off his tongue, feeling warm and soft like the heartbeat pressed against his ear. This blonde woman, sookie, was his friend. He trusted her. “Sookie, min kamrat,” Eric mumbled, letting her guide him to the car and push him in without much care. 

Sookie looked him over carefully-He seemed unharmed, though it seemed his head and finally been done in...unless this was a trick, and she wouldn’t put it past him. It might well have been a trick, and like the well-meaning fool that she was at times such as this she was taking him in.

“You ok?” she asked, starting to drive back towards her house. Eric still looked like a deer, with ridiculously blue eyes, stuck in the headlights. 

“I don’t know who I am,” Eric answered, shaking his head, looking at her like she had answers. It was a look Sookie could get used to, she must admit. 

“You’re Eric Northman,” Sookie told him reassuringly, reaching across the seat and taking his big hand in her own soft one. “You’re gonna be right as rain, you’ll see.”


	2. Chapter Two: Arrival

Eric was half asleep by the time they arrived back at Sookie’s house, clinging to the blanket wrapped around him like it was his teddy and he was a small child. He clung to Sookie’s hand too, not letting go until she forced him to so she could help him out of the car. 

“Eric Northman, I invite you in,” Sookie told him, authority in her voice as she led him inside, sitting him down on the couch. He was shaking again, clinging to Sookie as she tried to pull away to find some clothes to cover the seemingly vast expanse of skin Eric had to share. 

“Let me go, Eric,” Sookie chided, trying again to pull away from him, his shaking hands still strong around her. Sookie gently took Eric’s hands in her own, trying to ignore the fact that we was sitting on his lap and he seemed very, very interested in her scent. 

“You smell so nice-You smell like home,” Eric mumbled, burying his face in Sookie’s neck. He held onto her tightly, his skin cold against her’s, his breath soft against her shoulder. He didn’t seem to be aroused or teasing her, Sookie realised some of her annoyance at being held back fading away as she realised this massive viking was genuinely scared. 

“Eric, I’m going to go find you some clothes,” Sookie told him gently, trying again to push herself away from him, this time his grasp faltering and he let her go. He shook his head, unsure. He didn’t know who to trust or what was going on, but sookie seemed as good as anyone else. 

“Good, okay, now wait right here while I go find some clothes, okay?” Sookie cooed softly, placing her hand on Eric’s shoulder, feeling him tense up underneath her palm. He was shaking still, his shoulders strained tightly underneath her. “Okay, good. I think you need a shower, too,” she mumbled, for the first time noting the blood and mud that was clotted through his hair and smeared his skin, though overall he looked uninjured…

Eric nodded, his long hair falling into his face. He seemed to be clearly dazed, looking at her, but not at her at all-It was disconcerting and Sookie shifted from foot to foot, wondering if this was the trap-To act helpless and scared and then to rip her throat out, or worse, take her for his own. 

“Okay, now, just stay put,” she mumbled, quickly turning on her heel and climbing up the extendable ladder to the attic where some of Jason’s old clothes were kept. She found a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. Both would have been much too large for Jason, but hopefully they’d fit Eric’s huge frame without too much trouble. 

She returned quickly to the living room, tucking her hair behind her ear as she stopped in the doorway, observing Eric as he sat quietly on the couch, clutching the plaid blanket so tightly around him his knuckles had gone whiter than usual. 

“Here,” Sookie mumbled, holding the clothes out stiffly to the viking. “Take a shower and put these on…” she commanded, more sure of herself as he took the clothes. “Hang your underwear over the towel rack too, they should dry quickly,” she added as an after thought, remembering the only item of clothing he was wearing. 

“Shower?” Eric repeated, looking at her again with his massive and confused eyes. He looked at her with curiosity now, looking her up and down carefully. “Are you my wife?” he asked softly, thinking back to his life as a viking. He had been about to be married to a woman his father had chosen-He had never met her. Sookie couldn’t be that women, could she? Why else would she look after him like this?

“Oh, God no,” Sookie exclaimed, running her hand through her hair. “Thank, God, no, I’m...I’m just your friend,” She told him, thinking about the cubby hole he had built under her stairs. He had bought her house in an attempt to own her; She was a fairy, all the vampire kin wanted to own her, to have her blood, but of course, she wasn’t having it. Eric, however, had been different. He hadn’t tried to take her by force-Of course, he tried to make her life difficult, but he hadn’t ever hurt her. Not like others had. 

“Oh...You do not seem to trust me,” Eric told her, raising his eyebrow in confusion, getting to his feet, his blanket falling from his shoulders as he looked down at her, capturing her eyes with his. “I...I have not hurt you?” His voice shook, he seemed so concerned as to what he might have done that he could not remember. 

Sookie decided to be kind, shaking her head. 

“No, Eric, you haven’t hurt me,” she told him gently, taking him by the arm and leading him towards the shower. “You’ve not hurt me...just made things hard for me sometimes, and we definitely aren’t married, but…” Sookie thought about it for a moment as she began to run hot water. “We’re friends. You’re one of my best friends,” she told him gently, trying to put his fears to rest despite the white lie. Of course, they had been close, but it wasn’t the relationship of a friendly nature she was painting it to be. 

Eric seemed to mull this over, suddenly reaching forward, kissing her cheek gently, brushing a lock of her hair away from her face. 

“I’m sorry to have made your life difficult,” he told her softly, seeming to be honestly sorry. 

His gesture had surprised her and Sookie stepped back, nodding, accepting his apology as graciously as she could given the circumstances. She didn’t know what to think...he seemed to still have the obvious care for her he had had previously but he remembered nothing of rhe cruel vampire he had been. Now he was a brand new slate...just a mess of feelings and thousand year old thoughts. 

“It’s alright,” she told him, turning to leave the room. “Just shower and then come downstairs, okay? I’ll get you some true blood,” she told him, turning a final time to look at him for confirmation that he was not going to argue. 

Before she could leave she felt Eric’s firm hand grasp her wrist, moving with the speed only a vampire could use. He was looking at her seriously, his blue eyes burning into her own. 

“Please don’t leave, Miss Stackhouse-I don’t want to be alone,” Eric pleaded, holding her wrist tightly, though not tight enough to hurt her. 

Sookie shook her head, unsure of what she was getting into and already feeling a blush creeping into her cheeks at what he was asking her to witness...this seemed like something the old Eric would do, but there was none of the command in his voice the old Eric would have had, instead honest fear at her leaving creeping into his voice. 

“Eric Northman, you’re a grown-ass viking,” she mumbled, trying again to pull away from his grip. “You can bathe yourself, can’t you?” She asked, sounding almost despite. God, this is not a situation she wanted to be in. Should he regain himself (which surely he would, right?) she would never be able to live this down. 

Eric’s eyes pleaded with her, pulling at her heart. He was begging her not to leave her alone, and she, a soft hearted fool (or so she knew she was, though she could be hard if need be). She nodded, unable to say no. He seemed like a child-She wouldn’t leave him. 

“Okay, just...get into the bath,” she told him, thinking quickly and putting a plug in the tub, letting the shower begin to fill the tub with warm water. She squeezed soap into the water, watching it froth up around the droplets of water hitting the pool that hard formed. 

Eric seemed pleased with this answer, quickly taking off what little was left of his clothes and climbing over Sookie and into the bath-An eye-full of something she didn’t want to see greeting her. She squealed. 

“Eric northman! I do not want to see your you-know-what,” Sookie spluttered, feeling the blush colour her cheeks a brilliant red as Eric settled into the tub, having to (thankfully) pull his legs towards his stomach to fit into the tub. 

“My what?” Eric asked, quirking his eyebrow again in curiosity. Sookie had turned an interesting colour he noted and he reached a wet hand up to cup her cheek. “Are you okay? Have I hurt you?” he asked softly, the careful concern back in his voice. 

“N-no, just, uh...It’s not really appropriate, what you did,” Sookie tried to explain, casting her eyes down towards her own lap. She hadn’t envisioned herself ever having to explain the necessity for discrete public bath taking. 

“But, we aren’t together...does it matter?” Eric asked curiously, seeming not to understand. After all, there was nothing special about his penis, surely Sookie had seen others. Seen one seen a thousand, right? Surely it wouldn’t matter much, but it seemed to have hurt her somehow. 

“Eric, it does matter. We aren’t together, and I don’t want to see it,” she explained, trying to remain calm. It was beginning to be increasingly clear that this Eric didn’t understand the concept of boundaries. It would be hard to deal with...She wondered who knew about Eric.

“Oh...okay,” Eric told her softly, nodding his understanding though he did not really understand what the issue was. 

Sookie nodded in return, sighing as he took her hand and held it tightly. He nearly fell asleep in the tub. 

****

Sookie helped Eric dress before settling him onto the couch so she could make some calls before sunrise when she would have to show him the cubby he wouldn’t even remember building. 

She had to call Pam and find out...well, what the actual fuck was going on! 

“Pam, I have Eric,” Sookie said into the receiver, having called Fangtasia. There was silence on the other end of the phone, Sookie imagined the young vampire...Eric’s child and possibly his best friend, was holding her breath in anticipation, waiting to hear what Sookie had to say. Could she feels Eric’s confusion? 

“Yes? He does own your house,” Pam supplied, seeming to let go of a breath Sookie felt sure she had been holding. “He can be there, can he not?” 

“Pam, he’s...different, he can’t remember anything but a thousand years ago. He doesn’t know anything about anything,” Sookie mumbled, remembering the incident in the bathroom...he didn’t know anything about anything. 

“I’ll be right there,” Pam said as Sookie heard a knock on her door. She rushed to the door, inviting Eric’s prodigy in. Eric looked up curiously from where he had curled himself into the couch, looking ridiculously innocent with a blanket draped over his shoulders and his big doe eyes looking at Sookie with great care. 

“Is this our friend, Sookie?” Eric asked, regarding Pam suspiciously. He sounded tired and sookie glanced at the clock, seeing it was still hours until sunrise. Perhaps whatever had caused his memory loss had drained him of energy. 

“Yes...eric, you are are her maker,” Sookie explained, nodding towards Pam who looked shattered. The poor women looked like she had seen one too many things to break her and this was the final straw. Sookie almost offered her some tea, remembering just in time that may add insult to injury. 

“Maker? I’m a maker...oh,” Eric mumbled, seeming almost abashed at the thought of having taken something like that and made it...his in a way. 

“Yes, You’re my maker,” Pam scoffed, though she seemed thoroughly shocked and was trying to disguise it by being overly confident and loud though her voice seemed oddly horse. Turning to sookie her eyes were desperate, but not the starving desperation Sookie was used to seeing in a vampire’s eyes. “You need to keep him here, Sookie, protect him. This..this is the chance he has wanted. Sookie, he’s tried to do this to himself many times over the hundred or so years I’ve known him and now someone's done it to him, protect him, please?” 

Sookie shuddered, desperation was not a look Pam wore well. 

What was she saying...That Eric had felt guilt? Remorse? The need to change or the want to die? Eric was the one person (well, vampire actually) that Sookie had always been able to depend on to stay alive. The thing he wanted most was life, but perhaps she had been wrong-Perhaps his zealous for life was simply a guise to cover his wish for death-The true death, to be exact. A wish to forget. 

The idea of both having Eric stay with her, and also Eric in pain was distasteful to Sookie. The latter surprised her a little. She thought she would have been pleased in some sick way to know that his feelings kept him up at night...or so to speak. 

“Fine, I’ll do it,” Sookie mumbled, glancing at Eric on the couch as he looked between them curious as to what was going on. Pam took a final glance at him before running from the house, gone so quickly sookie hadn’t had a chance to negotiate further…”Just show yourself out, why don’t you,” sookie mumbled in exasperation as she went to the kitchen to microwave a bottle of true blood for Eric. No doubt he’d hate it. From what she could tell, it was like eating nothing but uncooked potatoes or something equally bland and unsatisfying. 

Eric was waiting on the couch when she returned, fingering through her copy of the Blue Fairy Book. 

Sookie couldn’t keep a soft smile from her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and suggestions are much appreciated :)


	3. Chapter Three

Eric wondered what Sookie was so scared of-Was she scared of him? She certainly seemed scared. He wondered what he had done in his life that would have hurt her-He couldn’t imagine hurting her. She was so beautiful...so kind? She had taken him in despite obviously not trusting him at first (though he wondered if she trusted him more now) she had taken him in. 

He looked up, seeing Sookie standing over him holding a bottle of warm...blood? It didn’t smell like blood, he thought, but it looked like blood. He accepted it with a smile, thanking her as he moved over on the couch to allow her to sit down. 

“Are you alright, Sookie?” Eric said, unsure whether or not he should add a ‘ms’ before her name or use her first or her last name...Pam had called her ‘Sookie’ though Sookie seemed to find that disrespectful, but now she seemed to beam at the use of her name. 

“Yes, of course I’m alright,” she told him, curling up on the cold spot on the couch he had just vacated for her benefit, gently taking the still open book from his hands and setting it on the coffee table-He seemed to have trouble balancing both the bottle of frankly vile smelling blood substitute and the book at the same time. “How are you? Are you okay with the arrangement?” she asked him softly, still careful of him. Though now he seemed to be just an innocent, confused, scared-kid was the word she wanted to use, but that didn’t really fit him-vampire he was still dangerous, and the terrible things he had said and done still lingered fresh in her mind. 

Truthfully, Sookie had new found qualms about vampires since the rather violent break-up with Bill Compton. It had been Eric’s words that had started the whole thing-When he had told her how Bill was using her, how Bill had basically roofied her with his blood and that’s why she had felt the bond with him. Eric had even gone so far as to explain how Bill never really bonded with her-How it was a sacred ritual and that she would have likely been turned shortly thereafter. Eric had been one of the lasts vampires she’d wanted to see when she found him, only bested by Bill Compton himself. Now, she wasn’t so sure what she thought of him, or his colleagues. 

Eric nodded, a soft smile gracing his lips. 

“Yes...it’s interesting to think I have built a place for myself in your house-I wonder if I knew what would happen,” he pondered, thinking on the subject too long might begin to make his head spin but he couldn’t help it. Pam had said he had wanted to forget everything, and how he had been sad or sick-He couldn’t recall exactly what she had said but the meaning behind her words had been clear; He was one of the vampires that wanted to forget or burn. The thought made him feel a little sick, evoking some feeling of regret though he couldn’t be sure. 

Sookie hadn’t thought about that. Maybe he had foreseen this, maybe he had even done this to himself. The thought made her feel sick. Eric again seemed sad and forlorn as he drank the bottled blood, pulling a face and she thought she saw him quickly swallow as if he was gagging. She wondered how True Blood compared to real blood-Seemingly not very well. 

She looked up at the clock-Another hour and a half or so before sunrise. She wasn’t tired-Too much adrenaline pumping through her veins. She could sleep during the day, anyway, as she had started working the late night shifts so as to be awake when Bill was awake-She hadn’t had the chance to change that since they had broken up. 

Thinking about Bill this much made her stiffen, her eyes closing as she tried to push the vivid memories from her mind. It made her feel sick and scared to think of how he had used her, of how she had thought he was protecting her the whole way while he had actually been abusing her; Somewhere subconsciously she had known that all along, but it had taken Eric’s cruel though truthful words to get the ball rolling. She still had remnants of the bruising on the side of her face from where Bill had pushed her down on multiple occasions. 

Eric sensed Sookie’s uncomfortable feelings, saw the little tears gathering at the corners of her eyes. She looked stiff, her shoulder held taught. She was obviously remembering something uncomfortable and Eric wondered if it was his fault...he was unsure what to do and seeing someone who seemed so kind and beautiful in obvious pain like that filled him with doubt and fear (two feeling that had become increasingly familiar since he had come to in the river). 

“Sookie, I’m sorry,” Eric mumbled, unsure of what he was apologizing for but sure whatever she was thinking was something he could be sorry for. After all, humans said sorry whether or not it was their fault, but Eric had a sinking feeling that maybe Sookie’s pain was his fault. 

“It’s okay, Eric,” Sookie said, shaking her head and pulling herself from her thoughts, offering the blond man a shaky smile. Oh, gosh, he looked so scared-Sookie immediately felt terrible for making him worry. The Eric in front of her had nothing to do with her break up, and either way, she should be thankful for what he had said. “You just helped me get out of a bad situation a while ago,” Sookie explained softly, leaving out the details. 

Sookie leaned towards Eric on instinct, wrapping him in her arms before she thought about it. It felt right, his head falling against her chest, both their confusion and fear mixing almost tangibly in the air. The physical contact seemed to sooth them both. 

“Thank you, Sookie Stackhouse,” Eric mumbled, small droplets of blood at the corners of his eyes. He felt so scared but he felt safe in Sookie’s arms. 

Safe was a good feeling. 

****

Godric had panicked when he hadn’t been able to feel Eric over their bond for approximately an hour and a half that night, and when he could feel him again, all he could feel was fear and even pain. He was scared and confused, two feelings Godric had really never felt coming off his Viking prodigy. Ancient memories were replaying through Godric’s head-Not his own but Eric’s. Eric had always avoided thinking about his human past, so why think of it now? 

Suddenly an hour before sunrise Godric could feel nothing but complete calm, a calm so strong it was all he himself could feel as he sat on his couch in a small Swedish home he had owned for over a decade. This was his favourite house. He owned a few, but rarely did he visit them, instead opting to remain in the small Swedish town where he felt welcome. 

He was tired-He had recently been sick, so sick, just the night before he hadn’t been able to feel Eric. He had had to have his one servant hold his hair back as he vomited blood into the sink, sleeping through most of the day and night. He could feel Eric was going through the same thing, perhaps even that it was Eric who was passing him this sickness through their bond and he had been terrified when he hadn’t been able to feel Eric lest he had met the truth death in his weakened state. 

Godric was about to go to bed, making mental arrangements to go to Eric at Fangtasia the next day. It had been far too long since he had spent time with his lover, sick as it may seem given the first promise he had made to Eric when he had turned him- Jag är din far, bror, son. 

He knew his sleep would be deep and uneasy, though as soon as he fell to his bed he was dead to the world, not even bothering to get undressed-Frankly he had never gotten dressed in the first place that night, instead still wearing the pajamas he had worn the night before when he had been so ill. 

“Oroa dig inte , min kärlek,” Godric mumbled, sending his feelings through the bond towards his child. “Don’t worry, my love.” He knew the time difference might make it difficult, but he hoped that Eric was awake and would receive the feeling. 

****

Eric woke up alone in his cubby hole under Sookie’s floor. He could feel someone...someone far away but that he felt close to. Someone comforting and kind, making his metaphorical heart beat a little faster. There was a soft and calming voice in his mind, telling him not to worry in his mother tongue. 

“My maker,” Eric said aloud, remembering suddenly his turning. Godric...he had lost a thousand years of memories with this Godric, but he still remembered him. He remembered how much he loved him and how he meant something to him. 

He felt well rested but he wasn’t sure if he was allowed to wander the house. He wasn’t sure whether or not Sookie would be awake, or if she was at work. He was starving, his stomach feeling constricted. The one bottle of True Blood the night before hadn’t been very feeling nor had it been satisfying. He wondered if he should go hunting...But he didn’t feel that Sookie would be happy with him for that, especially as he was hungry enough that he wasn’t sure he’d be able to stop drinking and might kill his victim. 

He heard a creak as the door opened as saw what must have been Sookie’s feet coming down the ladder, and Eric found it hard to stop himself from raking her legs and bottom with his eyes. She was soft, perfectly shaped, and pale as a vampire herself, though her skin was far rosier. 

She carried with her several bottles of warmed True Blood careful not to spill them as she maneuvered her way down the ladder, her feel making contact with the floor as Eric jumped to her feet and helped her with the bottles, moving at vampire speeds, leaving a soft breeze that blew Sookie’s hair around her face. 

“Good evening,” He said softly, smiling that Sookie had come down to see him. She was still dressed for bed, and he wondered when she went to work-She obviously worked at night. He wondered if she worked during the day as well. He made a note to himself to ask Pam weather he had money...he hoped he could compensate Sookie somehow for helping him, though if he didn’t feel bad for it, he could tell from her energies that she was perfectly happy to do it-She was so kind. So unlike a vampire in so many way. 

The night before he had explored his room a little, finding that he had clothes and sweaters and socks etc tucked away in drawers and closets. He wanted to explore it further than night, but first he had to feed and he wanted to tell Sookie how he had felt his maker. 

“Did you sleep well?” she asked him, smiling as she settled herself at the foot of his bed after settling the final two bottles of true blood on his night stand. She had warmed four, unsure of how hungry he would be, but given the fact he had already drained one she assumed her generous estimation was correct. 

“I slept very well,” Eric said, finishing off another bottle and setting it beside the other empty bottle on the nightstand. “I felt my maker when I woke. Do you know my maker?” Eric asked, his eyes deep and curious. 

Sookie noticed Eric seemed so much calmer than the night before, though he still looked confused and maybe a little scared. He seemed to trust her though, trust her enough to ask her personal questions about himself. He seemed comfortable with her, and Sookie wasn't sure what to think about that. She liked it, and she didn’t know why. 

Sookie thought back to the Fellowship of the Sun incident, and how Eric had tricked her into drinking his blood...How he had smirked, how he had held it over her only later that night to be crying on the roof begging his maker-Godric...kind, good Godric-not to kill himself. Sookie had finally been the one to convince the elder vampire off the roof, just in time, the sun coming out in full only moments after they had left. Godric was one of the few vampires, maybe the only vampire, Sookie felt inherently safe with. 

“Yes, I know your maker. He’s a good, good man,” she told him, a soft smile on her face. She thought back to the strange, cold kiss she had given him in the hall moments after his attempted suicide. She had done it to calm him down, a wild shot in the dark, though it had at least distracted him. Before she had left on Bill’s orders Godric had asked her to drink from him, so if she were ever in danger he would know and be able to assist. She had recklessly accepted the offer-He had sent her a handful of handwritten letters from sweden since then, asking her about her life and telling her about himself and how he was doing. It was comforting to get those letters, small verifications that he was still alive, so to speak. 

Eric smiled at this information, pleased by her admiration for his maker. 

“I feel him, he’s close,” Eric mumbled, having finished all the True Blood, looking Sookie straight in the eyes. 

“I know,” Sookie replied, surprising herself. “I can feel him also.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your reviews/comments/opinions/etc really inspire me. I appreciate them so much! Thank you so much :)


	4. Chapter Four

Godric arrived at Fangtasia though soon it was obvious that he had gone to the wrong place. He could feel Sookie...She was with Eric. She was close to him. He could feel them intertwined in his mind, both their well-beings close to his heart. He quickly through through the night towards Sookie’s small Bon Temps house, finding both of them waiting for him on the porch. No doubt they had felt his proximity-Though Sookie had never drunk from him, only he from her, her special powers seemed to allow her to feel him as he could feel her. 

“Godric,” Sookie called, a smile plastered on her face as she jumped forward off the porch and wrapped her arms around the seemingly very young man’s neck, though she knew better-He was well over two thousand years old at this point, even though he looked maybe 18 or 19. She was well into 21, her 21st birthday just months away. 

Godric smiled at her cheerful welcome, wrapping his cool, strong arms around Sookie’s waist, having no issues with her breasts crushed against his chest. It was in fact quite comforting to feel her rising and falling chest against his marble one. 

Eric hung back, looking at Godric with curiosity. It had been a full day since Godric had sent him his thoughts, the time difference making travel hard in order to avoid daylight. What had at first been total excitement was now turned into nervous energy-What if his maker wasn’t pleased with him? He could not sense any unkind energy, only worried thoughts, but it made him uncomfortable knowing they had a thousand years of history together he simply could not recall. 

Sookie’s warm welcome for his maker put some of his fears to rest-Sookie was so gentle and kind, surely she wouldn’t trust Godric as she obviously did if it wasn’t deserved. Surely she had been right-Godric was a good vampire. It was clear he cared deeply, maybe even lovingly for Sookie-He wondered why they weren’t together; The feelings were obviously mutual. 

“Why don’t you come to me, My lover?” Godric asked softly, not having to speak loudly for Eric to hear him clearly. Sookie was leaning against his shoulder, and placed a soft kiss on Godric’s cheek. She looked expectantly towards Eric and that was the only prompting he needed as he rushed forward, taking his maker gently into his embrace, mimicking Sookie’s welcome. 

“I can tell much as happened,” Godric said softly, brushing Eric’s long waves from his face, tucking his hair behind his ear. Waves of confusion and fear were still rolling off Eric, his eyes darting between his maker and Sookie, more calm when resting on Sookie than when looking at Godric. “May we discuss it in your home, Sookie?” Godric asked, tearing his gaze away from Eric, looking directly at the blond who was holding his hand tightly. 

“Yes of course, Godric, won’t you please come in?” Sookie asked, inviting him into her house, her respect for him very clear. Eric was glad to be the progeny of someone Sookie obviously had so much respect for. 

When all three of them were seated comfortably in the living room, True Blood on the table next to a pot of tea for Sookie, Godric looked expectantly at Eric and Sookie from his prefered seat on the floor. He had always been wary of chairs for some reason, neither Sookie or Eric (though perhaps he once knew) knew why he chose the floor over a chair of couch or even a cushion. 

“Tell me what has happened, I’m sorry it has been so long. I was considering coming a week ago, but I was very ill a few days ago, so I could not come earlier,” Godric explained, looking at Sookie, noting her concern at his words-He knew what she was thinking, despite the fact that she was the resident telepath; ‘Vampires don't get sick.’ 

“Contrary to popular lore,” Godric explained quickly, “Vampires can get ill, it’s just uncommon and not usually not usually noted due to our immortality. We have very low mortality rates as is, let alone from illness, so no one takes notice.” 

Sookie nodded, understanding settling over her. 

“Well, there isn’t much to tell since I saw you a few months ago,” She told him, looking slightly warily at Eric. He was stiff and awkward in front of his maker, unsure of their relationship, though he could sense nothing but love, caring, maybe even romantic feeling towards himself. 

“The biggest thing to happen,” Sookie said slowly, weighing her words, wondering how much Godric could simply tell from his connection with Eric. “is that Eric has...lost his memories from the last thousand years or so, seemingly due to his own choice according to Pam...now he is living with me, well, technically he has bought the house during my brief stay in Fairy land,” Soolie finished, her mind quickly flashing to the hour she had spent in the mythical land of her people, though it had been months in the real word. It had happened just as she and Bill had officially broken up, briefly after the return from the Fellowship of the Sun fiasco. She had told Godric of this adventure in a long and heartfelt letter a few weeks prior. 

Godric looked wide eyed at Eric, looking honestly scared, hurt, fearful for Eric. Why would his seemingly happy...or at least filled with lust both for sex and for life do such a thing to himself? Had he not been as happy in his un-death as he had seemed? How had Godric missed this alleged depression? It hurt him desperately to know a thousand years of love between them had been lost, though he could tell the feelings were still there. 

“Eric, do you remember who I am?” Godric asked, his voice hoarse. His eyes raked over the younger’s body, holding his breath (though he really didn’t need to breath at all-It was simply a habit most vampires kept from their time as humans). 

“Yes,” Eric mumbled, not daring to look into Godric’s depraved and soft eyes. He could feel his maker’s pain, his betrayal and it was breaking his heart. “I remember you that night...the night you turned me when I was on the verge of death on the battlefield. I remember the promise you made to me, and I remember the feelings but not you for the years that came. I remember how much I love you,” eric said, feeling suddenly embarrassed at his gushing. Sookie was giving him a strange look, seemingly feeling second hand embarrassment for her house-mate. She couldn’t help but think the flush in his cheeks was quite attractive, scolding herself for such a silly thought in such a serious moment. 

Godric almost smiled, Sookie’s feelings travelling through to him. 

“Well, I suppose there is nothing left to do but make new memories,” Godric said, trying to hold his sadness at the loss back. After all, maybe this was the chance they needed to be fully happy again-After all, scared as he was now, Eric obviously was not happy previously, and it hurt him to the core to know he hadn’t been able to tell or even help him. 

Another thought passed through Godric’s head-One he didn’t really want to be thinking, but was oh, so...tantalizing. Godric, though he was so old and maybe wise, couldn’t push the thought away; The thought of his two loves falling in love. The thought of having some semblance to a normal life with them. To have something ancient and undyingly beautiful...these were his most hidden fantasies, and yet now he couldn’t stop thinking them and he knew that both his friends were probably feeling them very loud and clear as they sat so close to him and if vampire could blush Godric was sure his face would be flushed so hot and red that you could cook breakfast on it. 

Eric latched onto the thought first, quickly looking away from both Sookie and Godric instead looking steadily at his own, large, capable hands. The thoughts were no doubt arousing and he wondered at his maker's ability to think them-he looked so innocent, and in the company he was in…

Sookie laughed, kissing Godric on the cheek, though her laugh was a little uncomfortable. 

“I suppose Godric is right, Eric. If we can’t be sure of getting your old memories back-Which you didn’t seem to want in the first place-we’re better off making better new ones for you,” Sookie said, getting to her feet. The thoughts Godric had thought were not entirely new to her-She knew many vampire had such romantic arrangements, and she would be lying if she had said she didn’t think the idea was an...intriguing one. 

Eric looked at Sookie in surprise, sure she must have felt his maker’s thoughts also since they seemed to be bonded in some way. Why wasn’t she...upset by this thought? Did she perhaps even like it? Godric too was giving Sookie the same strange look, Eric noted, unsure where they would go in their conversation now. 

Sookie got up and smiled, brushing her hair from her face. 

“Godric, you are welcome to stay with Eric and I as long as you like. My house is your house, which is actually his house,” she said, beaming at the prospect of getting to spend time with Godric again. They had had...quite a memorable relationship thus far, though nothing too dirty had happened. She would be very happy to spend more time with him, and the new Eric (or the old one, if she was honest). 

Sookie tried to push the thoughts away, knowing even though Godric had thought them first they were still wrong. Purely unchristian, she thought, and though Sookie Stackhouse had never put much stock into religion she was sure that this was definitely against a thousand unwritten and written rules alike. She wouldn’t think about it too much. 

Godric looked up at Sookie a radiant smile spread across his innocent face, beaming up at Sookie, grabbing her hand. 

“I would be very grateful to spend time with my favourite human and vampire,” his words sounding childish in his mouth, a slight accent coming through that Sookie had never been able to identify it.

Sookie smiled at both the vampire before hurrying out of the room to find refreshments for herself and her guests. 

Things certainly were becoming interesting-She couldn’t believe she’d ever said ‘nothing ever happens in Bon Temps’.


	5. Chapter Five

Eric knew he would certainly remember this night for the next thousand years, or he surely hoped he would. That night he and Sookie and Godric sat in the living room, drinking together, laughing...They had bantered, discussing their options and dreams. Sookie was quite well read-for a human-though had read no where near the sheer number of literary works Godric had over the centuries. Eric himself seemed to be lucky to still remember how to read. 

Eric learnt that Sookie had never been to college, though it was abundantly clear she was intelligent and educated enough to go to any school she wanted to. Eric wondered if it was for lack of money, and said so allowed, not thinking of how rude it must sound. 

“Sookie, if...if you ever wish to go to school I would be happy to write you a letter of recommendation and pay for you to learn-I owe you my life, no doubt,” Eric said awkwardly, sensing the need that Sookie had to learn. She had a thirst for it. It made him want to give her all the resources in the world-To give her all the knowledge she wanted, a thousand years of knowledge he simply didn’t have. 

Sookie smiled at him, shaking her head. 

“Oh, eric, that’s a kind offer but I really couldn’t do that...I’ve built a life without it, I couldn’t change now,” Sookie laughed, smiling in a slightly strained way at Eric, though she knew he had meant no offence. Money wasn’t really an issue for her-Gran had left her an inheritance, as had her grandad, and she had been working and saving for a long time. Money wasn’t an issue anymore, but she didn’t see collage in her future. 

Eric nodded, seeing he may have said the wrong thing but Godric had began to speak to Sookie again before he could apologise-Speaking of some book he had never read. 

Sookie looked at Eric seeing how left out and forlorn he looked, nodding at Godric as he spoke excitedly. Sookie felt a bit bad for Godric, apart from his depression he really didn’t get out much. He didn’t have friends outside of Sookie and Eric, or he didn’t as far as she knew, and that made his excited words seem all the more loney. 

It was a warm atmosphere by 3am when Sookie had managed to scoot close to Eric’s side, drawing his head down onto her lap and petting his hair as she talked to Godric, answering Eric’s shy questions about what they were speaking of. 

She looked at the two vampires in the room-One of them she was bound to by blood, at this point, and the other she felt bonded to simply by being near to him. She felt safe and protective with them. Though she knew she couldn’t protect them physically in most cases, she was comforted by the fact she could protect their emotions better than if she were a vampire-Or so she thought. 

“Sookie?” Eric whispered, turning his eyes towards Sookie from his position on her lap. He continued with Sookie looked down at him, humming her response. “Did...Did you ever talk to me like we talk now when I had memories?” Eric asked, wondering aloud one of his fears. 

Eric had gathered that he had perhaps been dark, angry, horrible...that he had hurt people. That he had hurt Sookie, left marks in her life that she wanted to forget. He knew that Pam had said he too had wanted to forget, and that he had been in some sort of pain, but he couldn’t figure out why. 

It hurt to not remember anything, and despite Godric’s words of new memories to be made he couldn’t help but wish he could remember something or anything at all that could root him to the other two beings in the room. So far he knew Sookie was kind, gentle, cared for him, and that he had hurt her. As for Godric, he knew he had some sort of romantic relationship with the boy and that he was his maker. 

Despite not remembering either relationship he felt deeply attached to both Sookie and Godric and was unsure of what to do with his feelings. He was tired and scared and he was sure that Godric could feel both. 

Sookie bit her lip, looking gently down at Eric-She didn’t want to tell him, but maybe she should...He looked so forlorn, and dare she think it, beautiful in her arms. He always looked beautiful, she thought, but something about him now made him even more so. 

“No-Not like this. We spoke often, sometimes even friendly, but not like this. You were...well, you were the sheriff,” Sookie explained, trying again to protect him by leaving out the more detestable parts of their relationship. “We...worked together often,” Sookie told him, running her thumb over his temple, looking at him with sad eyes. She was glad he had forgotten, and was ashamed of that; It sounded like such an awful thing to be glad for. 

Eric nodded, his eyes wandering the room. Godric was looking at him kindly, though curiously. He wondered what Godric was thinking-What Godric had thought of him. It was enough to drive him mad-So much not knowing! It was scary, like being threatened with a weapon you could never see, held by a close friend. They all knew more about him than he did. 

“Eric, if you want the real Eric back...we’ll help you,” Sookie whispered, Godric nodding enthusiastically. The words hurt. 

“I am the real Eric,” Eric mumbled, sitting up. “I’m going to get to bed,” He added, getting to his feet, holding back tears. Sookie got to her feet with him, following him out of the room and down the ladder through the trapdoor to his bedroom, as soon as they were on the ground wrapping her arms around him, burying you face in his chest-The action surprised him. 

“I’m sorry, Eric. I know you’re the real Eric. It’s not what I meant...I hope you wouldn’t change, is what I meant. I like you being...a part of my life, like this,” Sookie mumbled, weighing her words carefully as she pulled away from him, reaching her hand up to cup his chin and turn his gaze towards her. “Whatever you want, don’t worry. Godric and I...we’ll keep you safe.” 

Eric was holding his breath, slowly letting it out again as he reached around Sookie’s waist, pulling her closer to him, against him. He picked her up in his strong arms, smiling as a s surprised yelp left her lips and he quickly swallowed it, pressing his lips against her on instinct, falling back onto his bed, her body leveraged on top of his. 

Sookie didn’t pull away-instead pressing her lips against his, which were surprisingly soft and compliant. She had wondered what it would be like to kiss Eric Northman briefly during moments in the past when they had been working together, but this...this was so different from what she had imagined. This was soft and careful, though she could feel his fangs tucked behind his lips. He was looking for comfort, and she was giving it to him, somehow through this. She could feel him calming down under her touch. 

Pulling away she smiled, Eric’s hand resting softly on her cheek. She could feel his body underneath her-Soft and hard at the same time, cold, her heat pressing into him. She wondered if what she had just done was totally wrong-He didn’t remember anything. She had something over him…

“I want this,” Eric mumbled, burying his face into her neck, breathing in her scent. “Don’t worry about my memories or what we were...I want to be whatever we are now. You make me feel safe,” Eric mumbled, turning onto his side, holding Sookie carefully against him so she wouldn’t be jostled. 

Sookie breathed softly, letting her head rest against him. Too many thoughts were running through her head and she knew she should leave but she wanted to stay beside him. Her eyes fluttered closed-It was never not odd to her that a vampire had no heartbeat, and that she couldn’t hear Eric’s under her ear. 

“I have to go…” Sookie mumbled, getting to her feet, smiling softly at Eric and leaning over him, holding her hair back as she kissed him on the forehead. “I’ll see you tomorrow night…” she didn’t know how to finish-’God, sookie, you’re so fucking awkward,’ she thought as she quickly exited the room, hearing Eric calling after her to sleep well. 

She was flushed and stopped in the kitchen to put some cold water behind her ears. That didn’t go how she thought it would go, and she didn’t know how she felt or what to do…

‘Fuck, sookie, always getting twisted up!’ Sookie thought, going back towards the living room where she had left Godric. 

An hour until Sunrise. 

****

Godric waited quietly in the living room-Through his link he could clearly feel the confusion and happiness and calm that was spilling off Eric as he rested, but there was something more complicated coming off Sookie. He would have to talk to her, and as he waited for her to calm herself down he began to read one of the many books Sookie had scattered around the room. 

Looking up as Sookie walked in he smiled at her, patting the space on the floor beside him, nodding at her. Already he was going through what they had to think about...talk about. This was no doubt a complicated situation and even his two-thousand years had not prepared him for dealing with it-Godric had never loved like he loved Sookie and Eric, in all that time. He didn’t know if he had ever loved before them at all. 

Sookie settled in beside him, looking at him with wide and confused eyes. 

“Godric, I don’t know...is it wrong?” she asked, her accent stronger than he was used to. Usually she toned it down so that it would be clearer for Godric to understand-He was born speaking ancient Danish, and though he spoke easily 15 languages Danish and Swedish were the two he was most comfortable in-He blamed it on living in Sweden and Denmark out of preference for most of the two-thousand years. 

Sookie looked and felt so scared and confused and somehow content. Godric shook his head. 

“No, my love...it’s not wrong. It cannot be wrong-it is what you both want,” he assured her, knowing she knew he would be able to feel what Eric wanted through their maker-prodigy bond. “I think-And I am not sure,” he added, “that you could love each other deeply.” 

His voice was soft, and though he said he was unsure, it was completely steady as if he knew what he was speaking of. He sounded more sure than he was, which relaxed Sookie. 

“Is it wrong,” she whispered, her eyes down cast, “to be happy with both of you, together-You both make me the happiest girl in the word, when you’re together. Even after we came off that roof,” she said carefully, the sunrise relying on her mind, and also the things that had followed. She had known then that Eric could feel what they were doing, and even then, it hadn’t been very upsetting, though she knew it should have been. Such a private moment being shared with someone not even in room. “I was happiest when you were together with me.” 

Godric nodded, tensing beside her. It was strange to hear something so close to his own thoughts being said aloud by someone he respected so much. 

“I too,” he whispered, “am happiest with both of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews/thoughts/opinions/etc are very very much appreciated.


	6. Chapter Six

Sookie didn’t get much sleep that day, instead opting to start work early so she could hopefully get off early to be with her boys-though the truth was that she also wanted some time away from them to sort her thoughts out. She couldn’t sort them out when she was in the same house with them-Both vampire leaving her feeling a little intoxicated with their care for her. 

She needed some time away to figure out how she really felt about the new developments-Time she hadn’t really had to herself since finding Eric running along that dark road only a matter of a week ago. 

Sam, her boss, had been surprised to see her coming early-She had taken the previous few nights off entirely, and wasn’t shy about asking her if she was okay and what she had been doing that she needed so much time off-Well, it really was in his right to know, as he had been so understanding and given her the vacation. He had never fired her, despite her absences being often and unpredictable since the first night she had met Bill Compton and even after their unceremonious departure from each other. 

“Where have you been?” Sam asked, not in a nosey way, but in a curious and concerned way. When she had been gone in the past she had said things such as ‘top secret vampire business’ and it had always seemed to end up with her being hurt. He had a right to be concerned. 

Sookie shook her head, trying to decide how much to tell him-Sam knew of Eric, but only in the worst possible light, and all he knew of Godric was that he was twice Eric’s age and two-times as dangerous. She had to decide on telling the truth or covering it with a shroud of slight lies or partial truths. 

She settled on the last as she quickly put away her things talking as she worked: 

“Oh,” Sookie began, smiling softly and the thread of truth she was about to weave. “Just some close friends are staying with me, it’s been a bit hectic...family business and all,” Sookie mumbled, thinking of how the two vampire really were like family to her at this point. The lie wasn’t entirely wrong. 

Sam nodded, his classic look of understanding adorning his face. He had a lot of love for Sookie, had once thought he might even be in love with her, though later he had learnt that it was more he cared for her so deeply that the feelings had been understandably confused in his mind-He was only human (well, shifter really) after all. He knew Sookie’s life had been hard in her nearly 22 years, and he always gave her the slack she needed to stay on her feet. She had been a dear friend to him. 

“Ah,” he said, nodding. “I understand...I suppose you’ll be wanting to get off early to see them?” he asked, flipping through some paperwork he needed Sookie to fill out. He needed confirmation on her shifts-Dear as she was, he was running a business and not a day-care. 

“Yep, that’s actually something I need to talk to you about...Is there anyway I can switch my shifts to start earlier and end in the evening around sun-down?” Sookie asked, knowing the specifics of the question would probably arouse suspicion in her boss. She did have a rather poor track record concerning vampire, she reminded herself. It really did irk her though how Sam was so protective and careful of her-She was a grown woman, not a porcelain doll. She could make her own choices. Being able to hear his thoughts about her really hadn’t helped their friendship much-She had since learnt to tune him out completely. 

Sam quirked an eyebrow at the request, narrowing his eyes at her...It wasn’t his place he reminded himself, but Sookie was his friend…

“Yes, of course. We need that shift covered anyway...just Sook, be careful,” he told her gently, “okay?” He could still remember so clearly the havoc that Sookie’s relationship with Bill Compton had caused. She had been wrecked by that vampire bastard, and he feared she would get in that situation again. 

Sookie was unable to shield her mind from Sam’s thoughts and felt her temper rising-She knew he only cared for her, but fuck it was infuriating how he thought he knew best for her. She left the room in a huff, not in the mood to argue-It might be taking advantage of him, but she knew he would sort the paperwork out himself...God, sometimes she wished she couldn’t read minds, couldn’t tell how incompetent, innocent and untrustworthy people thought she was. 

She hated to admit it, but her two close friends-Sam and Tara-were the biggest offenders in that area, and sometimes...sometimes she just couldn’t stand it.

That day she hardly took a break, eager to work in order not to think too hard about what other people thought. 

****

Godric was reliving the night on the roof...or more accurately, the morning after he had come off the roof. He knew Eric wouldn’t be up for an hour or so yet, and so he would have time to go through every detail in his mind-It was a guilty pleasure he allowed himself every now and then. He had spent far too long alone…

He had been on the roof, waiting for the sun to rise. He had sent Eric away from him, using the power over the other vampire he had due to his maker status. Eric had been unable to refuse. Eric had been crying...it was a scene that Godric couldn’t stand, he hadn’t seen Eric cry more than five or six times in the past fifty years or so and the fact that his death would move the viking to tears was touching. 

Godric had felt serene waiting to meet the sun-It would take only moments for him to burn; 20 minutes to sunrise. He had felt hopeless but happy to know that two-thousand years of living with little purpose was coming to an end. He knew it was selfish-God he knew it was only for him, but he knew Eric would learn to understand why he had done it. He had hurt too many in two-thousand years, he had killed and lost and loved...He had led a full life. 

Sookie’s voice had been a distraction from the thoughts he was pushing out of his mind, making himself calm enough not to leave the roof as he felt the first warmth of morning pouring into the world. 

“Godric!” she had called, “Fuck, Godric!” she had been beside him in moments, her small warm hand clutching his cold one. She had began to tell him all the reasons he should live, telling him about how much Eric needed him, about how it was a fool’s way out if he thought he could mend past transgressions by dying now…

“But ms. Stackhouse,” he had whispered, looking at her far too calmly...He was too numb. He didn’t know if he’d ever feel anything again. “I want to meet the sun-I want to find God,” he had told her, his slightly accented voice sounding dry and brittle in the air as the sky was tinged pink. 

“Godric, Eric needs you, the people who you might be able to save needs you...the word needs you, hell, I might even need you,” Sookie had said, her eyes not wavering from his face, holding his faltering gaze as best she could. 

Her words had sent a sudden jolt of understanding and even fear through his body and suddenly he had lost all resolve. He didn’t want to die, but God, he didn’t want to live. He didn’t want to live-Even with Eric he had been so alone, he had lived so long...He had loved and lost so many…

He had crumpled into Sookie, and the blond had wrapped her arms around him, holding him close to her chest as she guided him quickly inside, having to basically drag his body, sheltering them both in the dark hallway as the first rays of brilliant morning light filtered through the clouds. 

She had pressed her lips against his forehead as she held him against the wall so he wouldn’t crumple to the floor. Her kiss had felt electric and he had let his head fall to her shoulder, his arms wrapped limply around her.

He was too tired...he didn’t want this.

Sookie’s warm lips had found his cold ones, pressing against him, her arms braised against the wall behind him, holding him up so his legs wouldn’t buckle. He was shaky, close to tears...she couldn’t read his mind but it was pretty clear what he was feeling…

She had pressed against him, pressing kisses down his neck and shoulders and torso, pulling up his thin white shirt. Godric had began to tighten underneath her touch, his hands finding her hair and tangling themselves in her blonde locks. He had whimpered softly as she undid his pants, pressing a soft kiss to his pelvis. 

Sookie didn’t go much further than kissing him, leaving soft pink lipstick marks on his pale white skin, leaving him shaky for new reasons. He had mewled, letting her make him feel good...it had been a long time since he’d felt this way and Sookie spoke to him softly, sitting on the floor, her back against the wall, letting him rest his head on her chest as she touched him gently. 

What had started as a simple distraction to stop him from gathering his strength and rushing into the sun soon turned into something gentle yet desperate-Something they had both needed. Godric could sense Eric in the other room, and he thought Sookie could too. He wondered if she new that everything he felt Eric could feel also to some extent but even as he whispered it, wondering if she was consenting to that fact she shushed him, pressing her lips against his cheek. 

Godric had fallen asleep in her arms in the hallway that day, and when he had woken she had still been there, fast asleep beneath him. Eric had been asleep beside Sookie, and she had wrapped one of her arms lazily around his waist, Eric’s hand on Godric’s stomach-In that moment they had all been happily together…

That night she had let him drink from her, her blood in his mouth intoxicating, making him forget everything if only momentarily. She had drunk from him to heal the soft red marks from where his fangs had pierced her skin-Once bonded, but not a true bond...it was enough to keep them tightly together for the moment, her feelings his and visa versa. 

Since then Godric had kept in close contact with Sookie and she with him, and he had ended up protecting her from several ills-Including the wrath of Bill compton after their nasty (and frankly abusive) breakup. He had never said anything, never asked for anything in return, of course, only offering his protection. 

Just has the fantasy was fading into the back of Godric’s mind again he heard the front door open and was standing in front of it in a moment, wrapping his arms around Sookie’s waist and pulling her towards him. 

“Welcome home,” he mumbled, breathing in her scent needily as he buried his head in the crook of her neck, glad to have her back. Everything felt safe and right when Sookie was in the room with he and Eric...it seemed like it was the way it was supposed to be. 

 

****

Sookie had smiled, letting Godric basically carry her to the living room and dumping her playfully on the couch. She had had a long day, but already she felt less tired, Godric’s childish energy was contagious. 

“Is Eric up yet?” she asked, looking around the living room for the tall blond viking, expecting him to be lurking somewhere, maybe leafing through one of the children’s books he seemed to enjoy so much. 

“Yes, I believe so,” Godric said, concentrating for a moment on his bond with the other vampire. “I think he is looking around his room, at the moment. He’ll be up in a few minutes,” Godric guessed, rushing around to make Sookie comfortable after her long day. He knew she liked working, but still, she seemed so tired. 

He had a cup of tea in her hands and was holding a plate of food out to her before she had a chance to even properly catch her breath as she lay tousled on the couch-His vampire speed left her quite winded and wondering how he could stand to move so quickly, though not complaining as the hot drink was pressed into her hands. 

“Here he comes,” Godric chuckled, feeling Eric moving quickly towards them. He arrived in the living room moments later, an open letter in his hands. 

“It’s from me,” he stated softly, passing the letter to his maker with shaking hands. 

“I wrote that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and suggestions would be much appreciated :")


End file.
